


Take shelter

by Dangerosa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy has no binder for this, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least I tried, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love Peraltiago with my soul but these two, Its fucking pure, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Rosa got hurt, be kind pls, my fave ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerosa/pseuds/Dangerosa
Summary: "Rosa groaned. She was tired, she was in pain, she was overwhelmed, and the only things she wanted were her girlfriend and sleep. And maybe a glass of wine. But she guessed she could do with telling Amy two or three things about today that she did need to get off her chest."That only happened with Amy.Feeling like she could actually tell her important things without feeling strange or unsafe or like she suddenly needed to grab her axe and/or run away.





	Take shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Began watching B99, fell in love with Rosa, fell in love with Amy, fell in love with Rosamy/Amrosa/have we defined what we call them yet? I'm new to the fandom.  
> Folks, I love Peraltiago but I'm a sucker for the gay and these two are way too good, so after going through every fanfic out there I decided it was time to contribute a bit. This came to my head during a literature class I will probably fail, but I really don't mind.  
> Hope you enjoy it and would love some feedback!

Rosa hated the weight of silence. She loved silence itself, she just couldn't handle when it suddenly crushed her chest. And right now, it was breaking her ribs and choking her throat and paralyzing her body and -maybe that wasn't silence, maybe that was the wound made by the bullet that had grazed her arm. But the quiet and the white of the hospital room didn't help. 

She was okay, almost perfectly okay, but she was feeling something odd all over her body and her mind was foggy and was this how Amy felt when she lost her binders?

Amy. 

"Amy", she whispered. She looked at the nurse that had just finished wrapping her wound. "Could I see my partner?"

"Sure, I'll bring her right away." Forty seconds later (not that Rosa counted them) detective Santiago entered the room looking worried out of her mind, eyes wide, hair down and messy.  

She wasn't crying, though. "Rosa, fucking hell." She softly pecked her girlfriend's lips, grabbed her hand and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

Rosa was ready to answer with some classic, detached Rosa sarcasm, but instead, she just swallowed and felt her chest tighten.

"I don't even know what happened."

Amy sighed and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, the Sarge told me everything happened out of the blue. They caught the guy though -Giggle Pig supplier. Also quite a psycho."

Rosa closed her eyes. She remembered getting a call, driving to some random building with Terry. Knocking on the door, watching him kick it down after it went unanswered, thinking "Damn, I really need to learn how to do that." A woman's body, broken things, blood, fuck, so much blood, pills on the floor, someone suddenly standing in front of her. She remembered fear, paralysis, she remembered the pain. It was still there.

"Good. I hope he dies before I see him again or I'm shooting him down this time." But the threat sounded hollow now, maybe because Rosa didn't really feel like killing anybody. She wanted to go home, forget the whole thing, the guy, the bullet, the pain, forget the body that looked so much like her girlfriend she still could not breathe when she recalled the image.

20 minutes later she was discharged and trying her best to a) not fall asleep on the floor and b) not have some stupid breakdown over something so simple like a case, and she knew everyone thought she was just fine -everyone but Amy.

Amy Santiago, however, was smart, and knew when and how to give Rosa her space. She had been learning it for 5 months now, and she didn't ask any questions or said another word while she drove them both to Diaz's not-so-secret-anymore apartment. Rosa was clearly not relaxed, and she was beginning to hyperventilate. She tried to calm down. "Come on, Diaz, get a grip. It's not like you died". For some reason, her agressive inner pep talk was not working, and Amy noticed the acceleration in her girlfriend's breath and her nervousness. Without looking away from the road, she took Rosa's hand. The taller woman held on to it as if her life depended on it. In a way, she felt it did. (She'd never admit it, though.) 

Once inside the apartment, Rosa let herself collapse on the couch while Amy made two cups of ginger tea. They sat together, not talking, face to face and legs entwined, listening to the storm outside (because of course there had to be a goddamn storm on top of everything else, Rosa thought), and trying to regain some sense of security.

Amy put down her cup and wrapped her arms around the other woman in a loose hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Diaz couldn't speak, so she kissed her instead, soft and gentle, slightly needy. And God, she hated that, feeling need, need for someone else, need for something she couldn't provide herself. She was tough and independent and couldn't handle breaking that shield and let someone in through the cracks.

But it was a bit late for that with Amy, wasn't it?

Amy had slipped in through the cracks long before they even started dating, before their first kiss, their first hangout. Rosa did not have to pretend with her; even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't.

After a while, they both felt more relaxed; Amy stroked Rosa's cheek and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I know you're tired and just done with everything, and I don't want to overwhelm you tonight. So, um, I'm going home, you can rest, and if you feel like having company, text me and I'll be here right away, yeah?"

She got up, but Diaz's fingers suddenly caught her wrist. "Amy."

"Hmm?"

"Don't go."

Amy's eyes lit up with surprise. Rosa wanting to be with her was obviously not new, but she'd figured she'd want time and silence at the moment. As hard as it was for her, she never argued with her girlfriend's need for space, even when her head was screaming at her to not to leave. But tonight, the scream wasn't coming from her head, it came from Rosa's lips. Granted, it wasn't a scream, more like a ragged whisper, but she didn't need more. She was not going to make Rosa Diaz, out of all people, beg her to stay.

"Don't go", Rosa repeated. Amy smiled softly and sat down on the couch.

"It's okay babe" -she wrapped an arm around Rosa's waist- "I'll stay." Rosa squeezed her, resting her head on her shoulder, and Amy frowned. Physical contact initiated by her girlfriend was usually a sign of either horniness (quite unlikely), sudden outburst of happiness (tended to happen on weekends, not after gunshots) or a thing Amy had labeled "Something is not ok and I have no idea how to tell you about it" in her mental binder. She had to ask.

"Everything alright? ... Do you, uh, want to talk about it?"

Rosa groaned. She was tired, she was in pain, she was overwhelmed, and the only things she wanted were to squeeze her girlfriend and sleep. And maybe a glass of wine. But she guessed she could do with telling Amy two or three things about today that she did need to get off her chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Amy quickly added. "I'm just a bit worried and I wanna help you out -not that you need help but I mean-"

"Ames." Rosa interrupted her. The shorter woman stopped talking and looked at her, ready to listen.

"It was fucking bloody. It was scary." She took a deep breath, gazing down. "Dude looked like a goddamn psychopath. The victim looked like you. A lot like you. It paralyzed me. That's why I didn't react when- A part of me was just sure it was you, even if there was no way."

"Oh, Rosa... I'm, I'm so sorry, I wish-"

"Wait. There's... There's one more thing. I love you." Amy blinked. That was... unexpected. Not because there was no love between them, but simply because she'd figured she'd be the first one to say the words, and a tiny part of her was not sure Rosa would even reciprocate the feeling. (That was Amy's anxiety's fault more than anything, but Rosa's personality did not help.)

"I really do", continued the taller woman, more quietly this time.

Amy grinned. "I love you too, and I'm sure I'm really obvious about it and that you already knew, but, I love you too."

Rosa smiled shyly. "I was not a hundred percent sure. Thank you for the confirmation."

They both laughed, until they were kissing again, limbs tangled, almost falling off the couch.

"You really scared me" Amy said once they took a break. "Don't get shot again."

"Will do, if you tell your doppelgangers not to get murdered. And don't get murdered either."

_And don't ever leave me._


End file.
